The present invention relates to a receiver for a digital communication system. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of compensating for frequency offset of a carrier in a receiver for a digital communication system using complex correlation for establishing and supervising synchronization with a received digital signal and to a phase locked loop suitably employed in the receiver.